Talk:Slow (spell)
Globes Interesting fact, minor globe of invulnerability protects against this on-hit. 05:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC)Seagull :What makes the fact interesting? Minor globe of invulnerability blocks spells of level 3 or lower, and slow is a level 3 spell. (This is not a knock, but a legit request for more info.) --The Krit 17:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Which attack Does anyone know: Which attack does this spell/effect take away? The full BAB attack, or a later one? And, does this spell really only efect "enemy creatures"? (Meaning "hostiles"?) Finally, does it remove any attacks on a target that has only one attack per round? 04:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC)the_critical_process Spell vs. effect The description of the spell contains no notes that would include the reflex and AC consequences described in the effect, inferring that the spell and the effect have different consequences in-game. That would mean that an OnHit slow effect would grant the additional -2 to reflex & AC while a cast spell would not. Correct? --Iconclast 14:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) * The primary clause of the spell description states that targets are slowed (with a link to the effect). A better inference would be that the secondary clause (or would it only count as a phrase?) lists examples of consequences of being slowed, not an exhaustive list of the consequences. --The Krit 03:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :* This may have been asked before but how does the slow effect differ when used as a counter (i.e. vs Haste)? Since Haste would grant a +4AC and Slow cancels its effect, wouldn't the AC penalty be -4 in that case? Though these two effects appear to be reciprocal, there is no mention of either reflex saves nor AB improving while hasted (and I've never noted such an increase on the unreliable character sheet), which would mean that Slow does even more than cancel just the Haste effect(s). --Iconclast 05:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::* Read the discussion page of slow. There is a cancellation with respect to haste. WhiZard 06:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::* A slow effect does not counter the results of a haste effect, but counters the haste effect itself. It's not that (haste AC modifier) + (slow AC modifier) somehow gives a 0 AC modifier, but that haste + slow = no consequences from either effect. If you know your chemistry, you could think of it like acids and bases. Combine them and you get salt. You do not counter the burning of an acid with some "anti-burning" of a base, but by adding a base, you are left with something that is neither corrosive nor caustic; neither acidic nor alkaline. You can have opposites canceling each other out without having opposite consequences. --The Krit 07:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::* Ahhh... I missed that Talk page, WhiZard, so thanks for the link. And the analogy was just as useful, TK. 'preciate it, guys! ;) --Iconclast 18:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Attack Loss I feel like I should point out that Slow doesn't remove one attack per round - it leaves a target with only one attack per round, and there is a big difference. A level 16 fighter that becomes slowed loses three attacks per round, not one. Slow also negates the effects of bonus attacks from spells such as Divine Power. --Bad_Bud 06:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC) * You are correct that the number of base attacks is reduced to one. My results, however, show that bonus attacks are not affected whether they are applied before or after the slow effect. That is if a character had two bonus attacks (from divine power or tenser), he would be attacking at +x/+x/+x-5 each round. WhiZard (talk) 03:23, October 25, 2014 (UTC)